lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Swan
Charlie Swan is the son of Barnan, and Curcie Swan making him the Arch Lord of House Swan. Charlie has two siblings in the form of Phil, and Mathew Swan of whome Phil died when he was nine years old, and Mathew Swan had severe problems as a young man and left his wife and two children in Forks and left without a word. Charlie Swan is married to Renesmee Swan of whome he was married to when he was seventeen and she was fourteen, and this formed a connection with House Yernese. With Renee Swan he has two children in the form of Isabella Swan, and Jacob Swan of which Jacob was the heir to House Swan but was killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, and his daughter Bella has married the King of Lucerne and has become the most powerful women in the Kingdom outside of Alice Lovie. Since the death of Jacob Swan he has basically come to adopt his nephew Brody Swan of whom is the new heir to House Swan. He is the current Lord of Forks , and a very influencial member of the Kings Council. All of this is despite the fact that he spent the majority of his life preparing to be a Yarl in Forks while his older brother Phil Swan became Lord of Forks. As fate had it his brother would die to plague at the age of nine and Charlie would be placed in the heir spot for Lordship. Charlie Swan was born the second son of his father Barnan of whom was the current Lord of Forks and was a man that he was especially close to as a child. In this position he was very well prepared to be the future second behind his brother Phil of whom he came to love very deeply, and he went into the north where he squired for Jacob Vorn alongside Bill Lovie, and Draco Highmore where they would become close friends. He would spend much time in Lucerne squiring for Jacob Vorn, but he would return when his father became sickly, and in an attempt to increase his popularity his older brother Phil would decide to attempt a Dragon's Dream. His brother left and his sickly father would convinse him that the Dragon would keep Phil safe, and Charlie of whom was devoutly Dragonoph in belief would find his faith deeply shaken when his older brother would die leaving him to be the one to take over as the future Lord of Forks, which happened sooner then he might have liked when his father died only days after his brother's body was found by peasents. As Lord he attempted to change the things that were wrong with Forks but found that so much of the problems were the fault of the King in Lucerne not having the effect that he should. He would campaign under the early reign of Bill Lovie to improve the power of the King, but this changed as he was forced to watch his King fall into darkness following the Battle of Lyons. Charlie Swan would stay somewhat removed from the rebellion that sprouted from House Jackson and he would go to Lucerne as everything was collapsing and he would attempt to convinse Bill to stop murdering the nobles but was unable to, and returned to Forks to raise his children and vowing basically to be isolated from the Kingdom as long as Bill Lovie was still nearly insane in his mindset. Charlie Swan would be devestated when the sudden destruction of Tree Hill led to the death of his heir and only son Jacob Swan, and he would petition heavily for a force to be raised in order to take back control of Tree Hill, but Bill Lovie sent word to him that if he made any moves then he could be certain that Bella Swan would be dead before the army was raised. Charlie Swan spent years in silence and attempted the best he could for Forks, but this changed with the arrival of William Lovie III. of whom convinsed Charlie Swan to join him in his attempt to fix the wrongs of Lucerne, and Charlie Swan became enamored by the conviction and intelligence of William, and this made Charlie into one of the most steadfast followers of William. History Early History Death of Phil Swan At the age of nine his older brother and heir to the Lordship of Forks became sick one day. The entire family was sure he would be fine, and the healers of the town all said it was nothing but a cold. After two days of being sick, his brother got progressivly worse, and then died. His death was a huge shock to Forks who had all been prepared for him to be their Lord once his father had died. Now the city had to come to terms with the silent but honorable Charlie Swan becoming the new Lord once his father died. Lord of Forks See Also : Forks Fall of Tree Hill See Also : First Battle of Tree Hill Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members House Swan2.jpg|Barnan Swan - Father|link=House Swan House Swan2.jpg|Curcie Swan - Mother|link=House Swan Renee Swan.jpg|Renee Swan - Wife|link=Renee Swan Bella Swan Large1.png|Bella Swan - Daughter|link=Bella Swan House Swan.jpg|Jacob Swan - Son|link=Jacob Swan House Lovie.jpg|William Lovie IV. - Grandson|link=William Lovie IV. Ashley Lovie.png|Ashley Lovie - Grand daughter|link=Ashley Lovie Brody Swan Cover.jpg|Brody Swan - Nephew|link=Brody Swan Relationships Bella Swan See Also : Bella Swan Category:House Swan Category:People Category:Kings Council Category:Italian Category:Lord of Forks Category:People of Forks Category:Patriarch Category:Arch Lord Category:Human